Devil Fox
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: Naruto é agente da Shinobi Supernatural Agency e mora em um veleiro. Por onde ele passa, um rastro de acontecimentos estranhos e inexplicáveis é deixado. Agora ele chegou a Port Leaf e tudo pode acontecer!


**Disclaimer:** Narutinho e os outros nao pertencem de forma alguma. Se eles fossem meus, eu teria meu delorean, nao teria que pegar documentos na secretaria do colegio pra fazer a carteirinha de estudante e nem estaria me escabelando pra conseguir 200 pila em dois meses.

**FIC UA**

**

* * *

**

**Devil Fox**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

_-_

**Prólogo: O Veleiro**

-

O ar estava frio e úmido. Uma garoa fina caía, como uma cortina de seda, fazendo com que as cores ficassem mais vivas, dando ao lugar um aspecto selvagem, graças ao contraste com o céu cinzento daquele fim de tarde gélido. Uma névoa densa e fantasmagórica cobria as águas negras da laguna como se os espíritos da água estivessem erguendo-se dela para olhar o mundo humano. A longa extensão de água era costeada por frondosos pinheiros verdejantes até seu encontro com o mar salgado vários quilômetros a frente como se fossem guardiões das águas, com seus corpos poderosos e seus longos braços de madeira. Altas montanhas com picos nevados erguiam-se ao longe por todos os lados como muralhas ao redor de um castelo.

Uma pequena cidadezinha portuária despontava timidamente nas margens da laguna, como uma pequena mancha cor de madeira envernizada, disputando lugar no meio do verde dos pinheiros. Casas em estilo chalé com chaminés de ferro sobre seus telhados próprios para escorrer neve no inverno, jorravam delicadamente pequenos filetes de fumaça cinzenta, indicando que dentro daquelas paredes o calor aconchegante do fogo deixava todos aquecidos e despreocupados a respeito do frio que fazia na rua.

No pequeno píer de madeira escorregadia pelo limo da marina de barcos, um velho pescador vestido com uma jaqueta impermeável amarela estava sentado sobre um banquinho baixo, com uma vara de pescar em uma mão, esperando pacientemente que algum peixe fosse se aventurar perto da isca dentro da água congelante. O som baixo e chiado de um pequeno radinho de pilha soava ao lado do pé do pescador, disputando lugar com os uivos baixos das criaturas da floreta que eram trazidos pelo vento.

Uma rajada de vento mais forte chocou-se contra o rosto enrugado do velho senhor, que estreitou os olhos e segurou firmemente seu chapéu contra a cabeça para que este não voasse. Foi quando seus olhos distinguiram ao longe a silhueta alta de um veleiro vindo rasgando a neblina rumo ao píer.

"_Não é comum barcos como esse virem para Port Leaf_" – pensou o homem, já que era mais comum serem vistos barcos pesqueiros indo para aquela cidade do que barcos de aspecto turístico como aquele, enquanto via o veleiro aproximava-se do píer vagarosamente. Port Leaf não era o tipo de cidade que recebia turistas frequentemente e seu povo pacato agradecia muito por isso.

Com um ruído seco, o veleiro bateu levemente contra a madeira do píer, anunciando silenciosamente sua chegada. Por uns segundos ele ficou apenas balançando de um lado para o outro, como se seu dono estivesse se questionando se tinha realmente chegado à cidade correta.

Um jovem rapaz vestido com um longo sobretudo negro e uma malha laranja por baixo saiu para a proa do veleiro, pulando na madeira da marina e amarrando uma corrente de ferro grossa ao píer para que o barco não fosse embora com a maré. Seus cabelos eram loiros e brilhantes assim como seus olhos, azuis e vivos como um céu em dia bonito.

Ele nem percebeu que o pescador o olhava. Assim que o estalo do cadeado dourado que usou para prender o barco a marina soou seco pelo ar, ele pulou de volta à proa do veleiro esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las naquele frio.

Naquela noite, aquele velho pescador que olhava o rapaz loiro poderia ter dormido sossegado em sua cama em sua velha casinha de madeira na cidade. Poderia ter tido um sono tranqüilo e leve, como era de seu feitio.

Apenas _poderia_. Ele poderia ter feito isso sim, se logo depois do loiro rapaz sumir dentro do veleiro, ele não tivesse visto, no lado do barco e escrito em tinta negra, o nome da embarcação. Um nome que o fez gelar da cabeça aos pés e arrepiar cada um de seus fios brancos pela velhice. Aquele nome trazia junto de si o pressagio de problemas e a certeza de que coisas grandiosas e estranhas iriam vir a acontecer em Port Leaf.

O nome daquele veleiro era Devil Fox.

**PRÓLOGO: O VELEIRO - FIM**

**DEVIL FOX - CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Fala aí, meu povo!!! \o/\o/**

Bom, eu estou louca de pressa agora, por isso, nem vou falar muita coisa. Essa fic é o resultado de muito tempo de pesquisa e planejamento, alem de umas quinze noites mal dormidas e manhas em que eu acordei com cara de zumbi. Ela vai ser como uma serie de tv, onde as historias serao como episodios.

POR FAVOOOOOOR! Eu quero reviews!!! Nao mata e me ajuda! Eu estou com medo de que a fic nao fique de agrado com os leitores, entao, por favor, me mandem reviews, nem que seja pra me dizerem que nem vale a pena eu continuar ela.

Obrigada desde já pelos reviews.

Esse prologo nao tem suestao de musica nem preview, já que eu ainda to decidindo o que eu vou fazer como primeiro episodio, que deve ir ao ar em umas duas semanas. Ou seja, AGUARDEM!!!! =D

Abraço a todos e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** a pressa é inimga da perfeiçao, mas eu to com tanta pressa, que nem dá pra pensar nesses ditadinhos populares.


End file.
